Soul Stealer
by Dreamer of Legends
Summary: Demons. Creatures spoken of only in legends, now come to life. A doorway to their realm has opened, and the consequences are deadly. The king of Dark challenges the king of Light, but with trickery and deceit as his cloak, how will anyone be the wiser?
1. Chapter 1

All right. I only have a few things to say. First off, I do not own YuGiOh.

I do however, own the following.

Soul Stealers, Anelle, Spirit Hunters, King Corinth, and the Pashi. All of these are my own creations, and if you steal them I will be forced to eat you. Ok? =)

That's... actually all I wanted to say. This story is my pride and joy, and I hope you like it. I can't decide if I want to post it all at once, or draw it out...

Hmmm, I suppose if you ask really nice I'll put more. But for now, a teaser to whet your appetites.

Enjoy!

~Dreamer

Three figures could be seen walking down the path below, and though the sun had long ago fallen, they were laughing and talking easily.

"I don't think I've ever seen Joey concentrate that hard before!" Tea teased. She Tristan and Yugi had just left his house; Joey had gotten a new video game for his system, and had invited them over for a party to test out the game.

"Then you've never seen him play 'Guitar Hero.'" Tristan laughed. "I swear he didn't blink for like an hour!"

They shared a laugh at Joey's expense, and then came to a fork in the path. Yugi said goodnight to his friends, then headed off down the road home. He walked in silence for a few moments, gazing up at the moon and letting his soul dance among the stars, totally oblivious to the fact that danger was close at hand. For the shadows this night contained more than just the harmless creatures of this world, much more.

A man crouched in a tree just a few feet to the side of the path. At least, it had the appearance of a man from a distance, but closer inspection revealed the truth. This creature was not even human, although that's the most people ever figured out before meeting a swift and certain demise. The creature was a demon, using the illusion of a human's body to hide.

It narrowed it bloodshot eyes, glaring intently at the young boy on the path below it. Using its natural racial abilities, the demon could peer into Yugi's soul even from this distance, seeing his spiritual energy shining as easily as a human would see sunlight. It closed its eyes, allowing them to shift into the correct spectrum, and when it opened them again they glowed with a dull amber light. The startled demon was nearly blinded by what it saw! The light was huge, twice the size of any average human, and then some. And it shone with the purest of white, indicating a heart of purity and courage that was all too rare on this planet. It unconsciously licked its thin lips in anticipation. Even as the foul creature watched, the light split in two, a section of it floating just above the boy. Curious as to what the other light could be, it inched closer.

"Do you ever wonder what's up there?" Yugi asked quietly. He knew that Yami could hear him mentally just as well as vocally, but he preferred to speak his thoughts aloud, it made him more comfortable. He gazed into space, letting his imagination show him worlds beyond what could be found here on earth. Yami smiled and looked up as well, his violet eyes reflecting hundreds of tiny stars in their soulful depths.

"I like to think that the stars are a final resting place for wandering souls." Yami said softly. "That everyone I've ever known and loved will one day join together in a greater place, somewhere far away from all this craziness." He looked down at Yugi with warmth in his eyes and a smile on his face; it was easy to see who he wanted to be with the most in that perfect place.

Yugi smiled in return and took Yami's hand in his own; glad that fate had brought someone has kind and caring as Yami to him. Yugi felt as though Yami was the brother he never had, and he knew that Yami felt the same. They stood in silence for a while, sharing thoughts and feelings in the quiet night.

_Interesting,_ the demon thought to itself. _It appears that this boy is unnaturally graced with two souls in one body. What a lucky find!_ It chuckled to itself, an awful grating sound. It slipped by them completely unnoticed, shadowing them cautiously until they reached their home. And then it waited. Soon, it would feast as it hadn't feasted in so many years.


	2. Chapter 2

Yami sat on the edge of Yugi's bed, watching over him as he slept. His heart lifted in sincere joy and comfort whenever he looked upon his friend, for he realized just how much he loved the little guy. Once upon a time Yugi had managed the impossible, he solved the Millennium Puzzle, and released Yami's spirit which had been trapped within. At that time, they never really got to know each other, because Yugi was (for the most part) unaware of Yami's existence, and Yami himself had lost his memory when his spirit was sealed within the puzzle. They worked together as a team in Duelist Kingdom to save grandpa, but they only truly began to connect with each other after the tournament was completed. Since that time they had been through many battles, faced many trials, but by trusting each other and believing in themselves they had managed to overcome all obstacles put in front of them, and had forged a tight and trusted friendship.

Lost in the pleasant thoughts, his guard as low as it had ever been, Yami did not sense the demon's presence in time. It materialized out of the shadows silently, and then mentally called on its servant. A small, shapeless mass with long, spindly arms oozed out of the darkness to stand beside it's master, reaching out and grabbing hold of the Pharaoh's throat with one clawed hand, while covering his mouth with the other. Yami was caught completely by surprise, and instinctively called on the powers of the Millennium Puzzle to free himself.

The demon would have none of that though, two quick steps brought it to Yugi's bedside, where it reached into its cloak and produced a long and wicked knife. Yami stopped, shocked, and glared at the demon with such an intense hatred that he actually backed it up a step.

It regained its composure quickly though.

_If you utter a single sound I will kill the boy. _It promised wickedly, speaking telepathically so as not to alert Yugi.

_Who are you? What is it you want?_ Yami demanded to know. The fact that anyone had managed to get in here seemingly without any type of force unnerved him, made him think that there was more to this man than his thieves appearance would indicate.

The demon laughed at him. _I want to feed, and this boy seems to have more than enough purity in his soul to keep me satisfied for many, many years. _It hissed cryptically, and suddenly swooped closer to him, putting its face right up to his. Yami instinctively tried to back away, but the demon's little minion held him fast with deceptive strength. He gagged as the foul beast's breath washed over him. The demon was only inches away, and it let the illusion slip for a moment, revealing its true form. Yami's eyes widened in horror as he came to realize the truth of this intruder, a single drop of sweat ran down his face. The demon let him squirm for a moment, thoroughly enjoying his discomfort, then replaced the illusion and whisked away. It placed an enchantment over Yugi that would prevent him from waking.

Yami's mind raced, trying to come up with a way to save Yugi, for he knew what this creature was. It was a Soul Stealer, a creature born of ultimate darkness. They bred in the Shadow Realm, feeding on the souls of any poor fools unfortunate enough to get sucked into its depths. Somehow, this one must have found its way into the human world, and now it planned on consuming Yugi's life force to fuel its own!

The demon watched Yami's inner struggle with great amusement, thinking that it might twist the bond that these two shared to its own enjoyment. Oh the ironies of these pathetic lives, it mused, for these two friends were both strengths and weaknesses for each other. Perhaps it could have even more fun with this pair than it had originally thought...

_Minion, hold tight to the prisoner. _It instructed its slave, letting Yami hear the words as well. _I want him to watch as I devour his closest friend..._

_Wait. _Yami bade the creature, strangely calm. _Leave the young one out of this... Take me instead. _

The demon did well to hide its grin; this is what it wanted from the beginning. _Why should I? _It asked, playing along. _What makes you think you are more valuable to me than he is?_

_ Because he is nothing without me. _Yami lied, trying desperately to keep his voice even. _He is harmless, I am the only reason he has accomplished anything in life. _The words were painful to speak, for he knew nothing could be farther from the truth, but he pushed away the guilty emotions and dutifully pressed on. He sneered at Yugi's still sleeping form and continued. _I only exist in this world because he is my slave. But if you take me to your realm, and cleanse me of this horrid light, then I can be free once again. _He could feel his heart sinking, but he worked hard to keep his face free of any emotions, hoping against hope that the demon could not see his thoughts.

There were obvious flaws in his logic, but the demon didn't care. A plan was formulating in its dark mind, one that would allow it to consume both of their souls, to rise to the ultimate level of power, and provide some immense entertainment as well. It chuckled darkly, and faced the Pharaoh with a wicked grin.

_Deal. _It hissed. _I will take you back to the Realm of Shadows, where you will be cleansed of this putrid light and remain forever my slave. _

_ And in exchange you promise to leave the boy alone? _Yami asked, trying hard to sound indifferent. _No one will notice if I disappear, but a murdered child could bring unwanted attention._

The demon smiled horribly, in such a manner as to make Yami very uneasy. _Of course, _it purred sickeningly. I _will not lay a finger upon the boy. However... _

It snapped its fingers, and a third hand shot out of the blob and bound both of Yami's hands behind his back. _I can't say the same for you!_ It roared mentally, making his head pound under the pressure. The demon lunged, its form becoming somehow less substantial. It slipped into Yami's body, causing him to jerk spasmodically as he fought with it for control of himself.

_Fool! _The Soul Stealer laughed at him. _Nothing can save you now! You are mine!_

Yami wasn't listening. He did indeed think himself a fool for believing he could deceive the demon, but there was no time for such thoughts now. He was concentrating as hard as he could, for he could feel his control slipping, praying that whatever gods were listening would grant him this one thing before he died, for he fully expected to.

He prayed for the gods to keep Yugi safe, to grant him strength when he needed it, since Yami would no longer be around to help. He hoped with all of his heart that Yugi would not mourn for him, that he would be able to live his life as fully as he could. He felt his heart burn a little brighter, easing some of the sickening pain that wracked his entire frame. His mind slipped into unconsciousness as the demon dragged him forcefully into the Shadow Realm, but he wore a contented smile upon his lips, knowing in his heart that he would see Yugi again soon.

Among the stars.


	3. Chapter 3

Yugi's dreams were a confusing swirl of colors and pictures this night. He could not make sense of the images that flashed randomly through his mind's eye; they spun by so fast he could only catch fragments of them.

_A flash of light, a black shadow, a single, bloodshot, amber eye._

And underlying the myriad of dark thoughts there was one sound; slow, rhythmic and eerie: A heartbeat.

As he listened, lost in the dream, the beating began to speed up, faster and faster, each pulse presenting a new image.

_A leathery wing, gleaming fangs, bright flames, and shadows, endless shadows. All of these poised to strike at a figure cloaked in darkness. _

All that Yugi could see of the man was his eyes, locked in a grim stare of anger and determination as he awaited his fate.

_A clawed hand motioned vaguely in the man's direction, and the monsters lurking in the blackness tensed. _

_ 'Do what you will with his body.' A disembodied voice sounded, chilling and merciless. 'But leave his soul to me, or you will suffer a thousand horrible deaths!'_

_ The shadows surged forward, engulfing the man and gleefully bringing their weapons to bear._

A single, anguished, cry broke the awful silence, piercing into Yugi's heart with shocking pain. The beating sound stopped, and the nightmare ended.

A bright light flashed, and Yugi suddenly found himself standing in a huge library. Dazed, unable to tell if he was awake, or if this was yet another dream, he strode forward cautiously. The room was bright and cheery; books of all sizes adorned the shelves. He scanned the titles of some, but they were written in a language he'd never seen before.

"Yugi Moto, we have been expecting you." A female voice sounded, directly behind him. He whirled around, startled, and came face-to-face with a silver-haired, green-eyed, gleaming-fanged wolf.

His eyes widened to the size of dinner plates, and he stumbled back, trying to escape. But he tripped as he backpedaled violently, landing on his rump not five steps away from the beast.

The wolf's eyes twinkled with gentle amusement as she padded forward softly.

"S-Stay back." Yugi cautioned, trying his best to hold his voice steady. "I'm warning you..."

The wolf continued unconcerned, and Yugi threw his hands up in sheer desperation, covering his head so he wouldn't see the fangs close in on him. Suddenly, he felt something warm and soft caress his cheek. Startled, he peeked out of one eye to see the wolf standing over him, grinning, with her tongue hanging out of her mouth.

"What?" He asked, or started to, but as soon as he lowered his arms the wolf dove in to lick his nose.

He giggled, he couldn't help it, it tickled! Her fur was soft and reassuring, and she practically buried him as she washed his face. He squirmed and laughed until finally the wolf relented.

A laugh echoed in his head. "Do not worry young one, you shall not be harmed here."

Yugi looked into the beast's intelligent eyes with wonder.

"Was that you?" He asked, wondering if he was hearing voices.

In response, the wolf leaped off of him, standing with her head held high and proud. Then, suddenly, she dissolved in a swirl of mist, and in her place stood a beautiful young woman.

Yugi stood up slowly, in total awe of what he was seeing. The woman shook her head to set her dark hair straight. Her green eyes sparkled when they locked with Yugi's again, a light smile playing on her lips. She bowed to him formally.

"Greetings Yugi. I am Anelle, Pashi of Shadows and humble servant of King Corinth. I have come on behalf of the Spirit Hunters, a group who dedicate their lives to the destruction of evil." As she straightened from her bow, Yugi noted that she was outfitted for adventure, with an elegant sword strapped to her hip and a longbow slung across her back. She looked like she'd stepped right out of a fairytale!

_ I must be dreaming. _He thought, dazed, but she seemed so real! He unconsciously traced a line on his face where the wolf had licked him, either this was the most vivid dream he'd ever experienced, or it wasn't a dream at all.

"We do not have much time to converse." Anelle spoke softly, ending his train of thought. "A Soul Stealer has somehow gained access to your world through ours, and though we do not know how, we have some theories. Are you familiar with the Shadow Realm?"

Yugi nodded. He had been close to its horrible magics enough times to know nothing good ever came from its depths.

"We believe that the demon found the entrance from our world to yours through the realm of shadow." Anelle explained. "This has happened once before, almost five-thousand years ago, but this time we are better prepared to handle the situation."

"But what do you need me for?" Yugi asked her. Dream or no dream, he was not about to let someone in need go unhelped.

She looked at him sadly, with such compassion and sympathy in her eyes that Yugi momentarily forgot how to breathe.

"The Soul Stealer has targeted one of your closest friends, and you must be the one to save him. You are the only one who will know how."

Yugi felt his blood turn to ice as her words flooded over him. His friends were in danger! He had to get to them quickly...

He noticed then that Anelle was holding an open book out to him. It was old; the pages were crackling under his fingers. It was covered in elegant flowing script, but his attention was caught and held by the picture at the bottom. It depicted a black heart, surrounded by wickedly sharp fangs. A few of them had already sunk in deep, sending thin cracks skittering across its surface. A few lines were hastily scribbled at the bottom, in night black ink:

_Beware the Demon's Heart, for when it is shattered the soul of the victim shall be forever consumed._

Yugi shuddered in horror. Consumed? What did that mean? Did these demons have the power to feed on human souls?

Anelle placed her hands on his shoulders and looked him square in the eyes.

"You must be very careful Yugi." She instructed. "The Soul Stealers possess strong magic, and they are not to be trusted. If you hold strong to your courage and faith, then you will save your loved one." Anelle smiled wistfully. "My abilities as a Shadow Pashi allow me to communicate through your dreams, but I'm afraid I will not be able to help defeat the demon. Only you can save your friend, I can offer you only strength." She leaned forward and kissed his forehead softly, and then she was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

Yugi sat bolt upright as the dream faded. Blearily he groped around for the puzzle, relaxing as he felt its cool metal beneath his fingertips.

"Yami?" He asked quietly, pausing a moment to wait for the spirit's reply.

_Yes?_ Came the voice, smoothly crossing their telepathic link to sound in Yugi's mind. If he had been paying attention, he might have noticed that the voice did not carry its usual warmth, a sure indication that Yami was troubled about something. But he was too anxious to share his newfound information, so he missed the subtle clue that something was out of the ordinary.

"I just had the weirdest dream..." He murmured, squeezing his eyes shut in an effort to remember everything that had transpired. "There was this wolf, only it wasn't a wolf, it was a woman, named Anelle, I think. She told me she was a Spirit Hunter, and that she tracked a demon called a Soul Stealer from her world into ours. She says it came through the Shadow Realm, and that it's going to steal one of our friends away!"

The demon stiffened reflexively, in shock and rage. Impossible! The Spirit Hunters had actually managed to follow it? Here?

It forced itself to relax when it saw the little one's face grow tight with worry.

_Do not worry Yugi. _The demon soothed, and Yugi inexplicably felt his mind grow more sluggish as the honey-coated words slid through him._ I'm sure it was only a dream._

"Yeah, but..." Yugi started to protest, wanting to be absolutely certain that everyone was safe. But his mind wouldn't focus properly, and he kept sliding in and out of a coherent state.

"Only a dream..." The demon pressed a little more forcefully, and this time Yugi echoed the words dully. Satisfied that the spell was sufficiently set, the demon-in-Yami's-body retreated to the Millennium Puzzle swiftly to plan how it could consume the boy's life force before the Spirit Hunters found it.

Yugi blinked, confused, wondering what he was doing. He glanced at the clock, and jumped out of bed in a wild panic.

He was going to be late for school!

The rest of the day passed by rather uneventfully, having the demon's presence in Yugi's mind rendered him unable to remember the dream and Anelle's warnings, so he blissfully continued life as normal. But despite the spell that kept his memories locked safely away, he felt the strangest sensation well up inside his heart whenever his friends strayed out of sight. It was a strange mixture of anxiety and fear that made him very uneasy; his heart kept telling him that if they strayed too far away, they wouldn't come back.

_You're being silly. _A voice inside him chided, Yugi automatically assumed it was his conscience. _They will be fine, just leave them. _And again, as the demon whispered away in his thoughts, Yugi's mind became confused and sluggish. The Soul Stealer kept up an endless barrage of suffocating clouds swirling in the young mind, thinking that perhaps now was the time to seize what it wanted.

Yugi could tell that he was missing something important; he could feel it swirling teasingly around the edges of his mind. But there was a wall, fluid and shifting like fog, yet solid nonetheless, that blocked him. As he pressed against it, deadly tendrils of shadow reached out and slowly, carefully, wrapped themselves around him. He felt himself go numb, but his head was already too far gone to register the warning cries his heart was issuing. His eyes glazed over and his head drooped, as he struggled within himself to muster the strength to pull from the cold embrace of death.

He was slipping, the darkness dragged his spirit closer... closer... eternal sufferings and torments promised within its depths...

"Yugi?" Came a soft call from the darkness. "Earth to Yugi, you in there buddy?" That voice was so very familiar, deep and vibrant and twinged with concern...

"Joey?" He mumbled, and suddenly, the shadows vanished. He blinked, and found himself sitting at his desk, staring blankly into his best friend's deep brown, worried eyes.

Joey smiled when Yugi's eyes finally focused.

"You were totally spacin' out pal, the dismissal bell just rang. C'mon, I'll walk you home."

Yugi shook his head as he retrieved his bag, wondering what on earth had happened back there.

As they walked, Yugi debated on whether or not he should confide in Joey. There were best buddies, and they told each other everything, but he didn't want Joey to worry over something that could very well turn out to be nothing at all. He peeked up at the tall youth, deciding. Joey stood with his hands in his pockets, and a solemn and serene look on his face as the wind tousled his hair.

Yugi smiled. Even if this whole thing was just his imagination running off with him again, Joey would want to know of his troubles, and help however he could. Now he just had to figure out what to tell him, he wasn't so sure he understood it himself...

"Well, here we are." Joey announced, bringing Yugi out of his contemplation. He caught Joey looking at him worriedly out of the corner of his eye.

"Are you sure you're all right?" He asked Yugi gently. "You seem kinda out of it."

Yugi couldn't help but smile at his friend's concern. Joey truly cared for him, beneath his tough-guy exterior lay a heart of solid gold.

"Actually," Yugi began slowly, unsure how to properly explain. "I've got this really weird feeling, like something bad is going to happen soon. And I feel like I know what it is, I just can't remember..." He trailed off, looking up to lock Joey's gaze with his own.

"I'm going to talk to the spirit of the puzzle about it, and I didn't want to tell you in case it turns out to be nothing. But I'd feel better knowing I had your support in this, especially if something bad _is_ going on after all."

Joey looked completely baffled for a split second, and then he doubled over, laughing. Yugi blinked, unsure what was so funny, and Joey apologized quietly.

"Sorry Yug." He chuckled, wiping his eyes. He knelt down and pulled Yugi into a quick hug.

"Never a normal day with you, is it?" He asked, smiling widely over Yugi's spiky crown.

Yugi sighed and smiled too. 'Nope.' He mumbled sarcastically. Not that he minded, it kept his life exciting at least.

"Well don't you worry." Joey's voice turned suddenly serious, though Yugi could see the smile still tugging on his lips. "I'll be right here if you need me, just in case you're right, and something bad _is_ going down."

He pushed Yugi out to arms length and looked him right in the eye.

"I promise, and I never break a promise to a friend!"

"Thanks Joey." Yugi smiled again. Joey nodded, and solemnly walked away. He turned back halfway down the road, and flashed a confident thumbs-up, encouraging Yugi further.

"C'mon Red Eyes." Joey said softly, pulling his trusted dragon out of his coat pocket. "I have a feeling Yugi is going to need all the help he can get."


	5. Chapter 5

Sometime later, Yugi sat on the grassy hill just behind his house, watching the sun go down. He took a deep breath, and clasped the Millennium Puzzle firmly. He closed his eyes and concentrated hard, willing his soul to awaken.

Moments later he opened his eyes to behold a room cluttered with toys and games of all sorts. The room was brightly lit, with an aura of youthful innocence radiating from every corner.

He walked across the narrow corridor that kept his and Yami's identities separate, pausing before he opened the heavy door on the other side. A sense of foreboding weighted heavily on him, making him second guess himself.

_But what if I'm right? _A tiny voice inside his heart asked. _I know _something _is going to happen; I just can't seem to remember _what_._ Another deep breath to steady himself, and then he tentatively cracked the door open a touch.

The huge iron slab swung inward without a whisper of sound, the golden eye seemed to watch him silently.

Yugi shivered as he stepped inside, the room was cold.

_Cold?_ The significance of that fact was not lost on him. It was not cold as in somebody left the window open; it was cold as in dark, empty... evil.

He stood shuddering in the doorway, now convinced that not only was there something fishy going on, but that the spirit was definitely in on it.

"Pharaoh?" Yugi called, as loudly as he dared. Slowly, placing on foot in front of the other cautiously, he began to explore the inner depths of the puzzle for Yami. The twisting pathways and chambers presented many confusing choices, but Yugi was confident that he'd been in here enough times to at least know where _not_ to go.

He continually called out, both mentally and vocally, wondering where in the name of Ra his friend had gotten to. That familiar nagging feeling was beginning to creep up on him again, like there was something missing, something wrong.

The dream tugged at him continually, trying to be remembered, trying to warn him. But the demon's spell was still in full effect, preventing him from gaining access to his innermost thoughts, so Yugi continued on, totally unaware of the danger.

The demon shadowed him cautiously, its teeth gleaming in the shadows. The time had finally come, it could feel itself growing stronger and more powerful as the real Yami's spirit was sucked away, soon the former Pharaoh would be completely gone. Then, it would feast upon the young one's soul as well, and rise to the ultimate level of power. Now it just had to grab him, and lock him away in a corner of the shadow realm so that it could drain his soul properly.

It glided over soundlessly, and Yugi's face lit up when he saw what he supposed was Yami come over to him.

"There you are!" He exclaimed, looking relieved. "I've been looking all over for you! I need to talk to you about something." Without waiting for a response, he launched into his story. "I've been having the weirdest feelings all day today. Sort of like a premonition, you know?" He trailed off, struggling to make sense of the situation, and turned to look back the way he had come, as though the shadows held the answers he was looking for.

The demon smiled evilly as Yugi turned away from it. It was all so deliciously easy, it mused, why end the fun so soon? After all, if the boy knew what was in store for him, then his capture would prove all the sweeter.

It casually waved its hand, and banished the spell holding the dream at bay.

Yugi's eyes glazed over, as the dream crashed over him in full force.

_Anelle, the Soul Stealer, the Spirit Hunters, the black heart, his friends! _ All of the warnings and fears sounded in his head all at once, bringing the most horrible feeling of dread with them. For the second time that day, Yugi's blood turned to ice as he realized the horrible truth.

Joey, Tea, Tristan and Bakura were all okay, so that could only mean one thing...

"You're not Yami." Yugi said calmly. He didn't turn around to face... whatever it was; he didn't want to give the imposter the satisfaction of seeing the horror painted on his face.

The Demon-in-Yami's-body laughed, a horrible unearthly sound. Yugi spun around to face it, unwilling to have the creature at his back.

"Aibou, it's me," The Soul Stealer teased, using Yami's voice. "Don't you recognize me?" The demon was skilled, the voice was perfect and smooth, but there was a subtle undercurrent to it that he could hear easily, now that he was paying attention. It wormed its way into his head and slurred his thoughts, subtly altering his thought patterns and forcing him to overlook the obvious changes in 'Yami'. Yugi could see now that 'Yami's' eyes had changed color from their usual deep purple to a startlingly bright red, and it held his body with a slight hunch, as though it was trying to hide something.

"What have you done with him?" Yugi cried, suddenly very afraid. He couldn't believe this imposter had so easily tricked him! Yami could've been in danger this entire time, and Yugi had been blindly following a doppelganger!

The Soul Stealer smiled wickedly, displaying rows of sharp, pointed teeth. "See for yourself." It purred, and snapped its fingers.

Suddenly, everything went black. The demon vanished, and Yugi spun around in circles, trying to see something, anything. He was alone, the silence and blackness closing in on him uncomfortably. He could see his own hand if he waved it in front of his face, but anything beyond that was lost in shadow. There was not a sound to be heard, save his own worried heart beating frantically with concern.

"Pharaoh?" Yugi called out tentatively, fearing that the demon had lied (which wasn't exactly unexpected,) and trapped him in some dark corner of the abyss, away from everything and everyone he loved. That thought was too horrible to entertain, too awful to imagine. He started running, desperate to escape, needing to find something tangible to hold on to.

"Yami?" He cried, his mind swirling with horrible thoughts. "Please, Yami, where are you?" It was no use, it was obvious that the demon was toying with him, using its otherworldly magic too keep him in the dark, literally.

_That's it!_ Yugi realized. _Magic! It got me in this mess, and it can help me get out! _He held the Millennium Puzzle up close to his heart and whispered: "Please puzzle, help me find the spirit. Show me the way to my friend."

He concentrated hard, summoning up an image of Yami in his thoughts and holding it there. The puzzle glowed with a brilliant light, and suddenly jerked forward, tugging Yugi along violently. He sped along at an incredible pace, hoping against hope that the shadows didn't conceal any hidden walls or pits he could fall into.

A tiny pinprick of light appeared in the distance ahead of him, growing swiftly as he hurtled toward it. He instinctively shut his eyes as he blasted into it, so he couldn't see what was swirling around him as he traveled between worlds. He felt as though he was being squeezed and stretched to his limits and beyond, and just when he thought he must surely snap in half, he shot out of the tunnel, landing heavily and blasting the air out of his lungs.

He lay there for a moment, willing his head to stop spinning. When he summoned the courage to open his eyes, he found himself in the same plane of darkness and silence as the one he'd already left, and for a moment he thought the puzzle had simply brought him full circle. But then a soft groan cut through the silence.

Yugi froze for a second, startled, then slowly picked himself up and started forward, inching toward the source of the sound. The shadows before him shifted and parted slightly, revealing a sight that made Yugi's breath catch in his throat.

Yami hung suspended in the darkness, shackled by his wrists, though there was no wall to support them. His shirt was torn and ripped in several places, revealing dark, oozing cuts and huge bruises across his chest and stomach.

"Yami?!" Yugi cried out, tears pooling in his eyes at the sight of his beloved friend in such a state. Some small corner of his mind realized that this could be another trap, Yami could be an illusion to catch Yugi as well, and that one small thought alone stopped him from running full out to his friend.

"Yu...gi?" Yami groaned, lifting his head weakly, searching desperately for the voice he needed so badly to hear, the face he needed to see in this darkness.

That one look was all it took. Yugi ran to his friend without a second thought, searching for a way to get him free. The shackles were stronger than any metal he'd ever felt before, and they wouldn't budge, but they weren't attached to anything he could see.

Yami groaned again, obviously in great pain. "Yugi... please... is that you?"

He slumped forward, too weak to hold his head up any longer.

"Here, Yami, I'm here." Yugi mumbled, burying his face in into Yami's neck and throwing his arms gently around his injured friend.

Yami winced. "You shouldn't... be here. It's too... dangerous." He gasped, his breathing shallow and uneven. "Get out while you... still can, before... it gets you too."

Yugi cupped Yami's face in his hands, raising his weary head to look his dearest friend in the eyes. "Not a chance Pharaoh, we're in this together, no matter what. I'm not leaving you here." He said, determined.

Yami's gaze was unfocused and glazed over, but it still burned with an inner fire when he again focused on Yugi. "You... must." He took a deep breath. "Please, it's too late for me... go..." His eyes closed, and his breath wheezed out in a long sigh.

"Too late?" Yugi echoed incredulously. 'No! It can't be! What's going on?"

Yami didn't respond.

"No!" Yugi yelled, grabbing his friend by the shoulders and shaking him gently. "Stay with me Yami, I'll get you out of here I promise! Don't leave me..."


	6. Chapter 6

That's when he spotted it. It was the same symbol that was in the book the Hunter had shown him, a black heart that was criss-crossed with thin cracks. But this was no ink and paper drawing; this was real, for the symbol was carved into Yami's chest, directly above his physical heart. It pulsated with a dark energy, the mockery of a heartbeat, and even as he watched, the set of fangs that surrounded the heart punctured a little deeper, sending more cracks running through it. Yami jerked instinctively, though he was still unconscious.

Now everything made sense to him, now he realized what he was up against. The Soul Stealer was poisoning his friend, slowly devouring the light that was inside of him until Yami was no more. If Yugi couldn't stop the demon, if he could not free Yami from its putrid clutches, then his dearest friend in all the world would die.

But how could he stop it? How could he possibly fight something that was literally locked away inside Yami's heart?

He stopped as that thought clicked, sparking an idea in him as it faded.

"Trapped in your heart, trapped in mine, my friend." He whispered. A desperate plan was beginning to take shape. It was risky, but it was Yami's only hope.

He pulled his jacket off and tossed it to the ground, and then pulled what was left of Yami's ragged shirt away from the wound, so that he could see the unholy mark clearly.

Yugi took his right hand and placed it over his own heart, feeling it beat faster with a rush of courage and strength. Then he put his left hand squarely on the Pharaoh's chest, over the black heart. He could feel its dark energy pulsating beneath his fingertips.

_Yami may be unconscious,_ Yugi thought. _But I can sense that his spirit is still glowing as brightly as it can. Maybe if I can reach that light inside of him, then together we can drive out the demon. _He closed his eyes and took a few deep, steadying breaths, calling upon every ounce of strength and life he had to offer.

He saw, in his mind's eye, a black soulless blotch on Yami's spirit, growing bigger by the second. Yugi summoned up the happiest thoughts he could think of, filling his heart with light and hope. He saw Joey standing proudly by his side, as a team, as together they trounced anyone who was foolish enough to stand in their way. He saw Tea, smiling and waving, cheerily giving a burst of confidence and self-worth to everyone around her. He saw Tristan, standing bravely before a horde of monsters, shielding those he loved and keeping them from harm. And Duke, with his indomitable spirit, Mai with her fiery personality, and Bakura, whose innocence refused to fade even after everything he'd been put through. And, shockingly enough, Kaiba stood proudly in the midst of them all. Yugi smiled gently, and a moment of silent understanding passed between them both. They may not always see eye to eye, but Yugi still considered his greatest rival a friend, and he knew that, deep down, Kaiba felt the same. They just had to get past his cold exterior in order to see the true man that lay within.

All of these thoughts and feelings tumbled around inside of him, seeking release. Everyone stood around him in a semi-circle, with each of their hands extended toward him, one on top of the other. Yugi added his hands to the pile, wordless thanks in his eyes. Everybody smiled, lending him all the strength he would ever need. Their joined hands began to glow, all of their light coalescing together to form a small ball of golden light, hovering patiently just above them.

Yugi willed the ball into the shape of a golden arrow, and mentally fired it directly into the center of the demon's heart.

Yami felt as though the darkness was pressing in on him, suffocating him, trying to snuff out his soul. The shadows swirled around him teasingly, whispering across his flesh, sending goose bumps running up and down his entire frame.

_Surrender, _they bade him. _Just give in, it's so simple, you have nothing left to fight with anyway..._

Gentle, cold, whispers continued to dance in his thoughts, and no matter how he struggled, he could sense his resolve was slipping.

_Why don't I give up? _He asked himself. His head was spinning around in confusing circles, and he was slowly, oh, so slowly, forgetting what it was he had that was even worth fighting for. The Shadow Realm was taking its merciless toll on his weak and battered consciousness, he felt as though he was carrying a great burden, and the darkness promised to take it all away.

_Just surrender, and your burden will disappear, you can finally rest..._

"Yes," he agreed tiredly. "Rest..." and for a horrible instant, Yami Yugi nearly gave up everything he held close to his heart, nearly gave in to the darkness of death.

But just as he closed his eyes, ready to succumb to the deadly suggestions, a blinding light suddenly shot through the darkness, shattering the mental walls that he was trapped behind. With a furious blaze of white light, he remembered _everything._ He knew who he was, where he was, and what he'd left behind. The golden glow thudded directly into the black heart, and pierced into his soul, slamming into him with enough force to take his breath away. But there was no pain, far from it in fact.

All the love he had ever known, all the friendship, the warmth, the light, the _life_, that he'd ever felt was packed tightly into that one glowing aura. It burned through him with all the force of a wildfire, banishing the shadows and filling his core with love and strength.

With a sudden burst of dark light, the demon was spewed forth violently from his soul, landing in a crumpled heap at his feet. It groaned and stood shakily, shocked at what had happened. It unfurled its massive leathery wings and snarled viciously at Yami, dark liquid oozing from its jaws.

"You will pay for that." It promised wickedly, taking a step forward.

Yami's head snapped up at the sound of his tormentor's voice, and his gaze instantly locked with the monsters. The demon completely froze as his violet eyes pierced right through it, seeming to nail it to the floor. Twin points of brightly burning amethyst fire that told the demon without the slightest doubt that it's time in this world was fast ending.

With an almighty roar that would make a dragon proud, the Pharaoh ripped the chains from the darkness, freeing himself and dropping to the floor lightly. An aura of golden fire surrounded his entire frame, burning so brightly that the demon was nearly blinded. As it watched in horror, two white, feathered, glowing, wings unfurled from his back, fitting him so naturally it was as if they had always been there.

As the Pharaoh straightened to face the demon, every muscle in its body screamed at it to run, and put as much distance between it, and the very embodiment of light itself, as was physically possible.

But it couldn't move, it could only watch as Yami stood proudly before it, death promised in his violet eyes.

He raised his right hand, and a glowing ball appeared in his palm. Yugi, Joey, Tea, Tristan, Bakura, Duke, Mai, Kaiba, all of their faces swirled around his hand, and disappeared into the ball one by one.

The light expanded, stretching and twisting, molding itself into a razor-edged sword before the demon's disbelieving eyes.

Yami grasped the sword hilt firmly, feeling its warmth and strength radiate through him.

"Now," He spoke, his rich voice burning with untold powers that shook the demon to its black and twisted core.

"With the power of everyone I love in my heart, I banish you! BEGONE!"

He lunged, faster than the eye could follow, and stabbed the blade into the Soul Stealer's belly with every ounce of strength he had.

The demon shrieked a horrible wail that cut through his head like a hot knife. All of the souls it had consumed were released in that single unearthly cry, it sounded as though a thousand dead men wailed their laments with one voice. The effect of the screaming dizzied him, but he held on stubbornly, spreading his magnificent wings to counterbalance the Soul Stealer's violent thrashing. Its clawed hands tore futilely at the air as the blade sent wave after wave of pure light and life through its very soul, jerking spasmodically in its death throes. Slowly, the demon dissolved, the cries of agony giving way to gurgles as it choked on the light.

And then it was over, the demon was destroyed. Yami was left standing in the sudden silence as the Shadow Realm dissolved around him. The sword vanished, its task complete, and without that extra boost of light within him, Yami's wings faded too.

He collapsed from sheer exhaustion, the adrenaline fast fading from his battered form. He slumped forward, his last coherent thought telling him he was back in the human world, at least.

Then he knew no more.

"Yami?" A soft call beckoned to him, pulling his spirit back toward consciousness. He groaned and opened his heavy eyelids, searching, always searching for his lighter half, his aibou.

"Yugi?" He groaned again, his voice thick with fatigue. His gaze suddenly focused, took in the scene. Yugi was hovering worriedly over him, as the moon shone brightly overhead and the stars twinkled above them. A cool breeze kissed his face, rustling through the grass. Apparently, they were lying on the hill just behind Yugi's house, at the same spot Yugi first realized the Soul Stealer for what it truly was.

Yugi's face lit up as Yami's eyes focused. He was supporting his weakened friend with one arm, while holding the Pharaoh's cupped hand to his cheek.

He looked relieved. "You were out for a long time; I was worried something bad had happened." He let Yami sit up, watching to make sure he could support himself.

Yami held a hand a hand to his head, baffled. He opened his mouth to speak, at the same time Yugi said:

"How did you do that?"

They stopped, and looked at each other, bewildered.

"Do what?" They echoed each other again.

Yugi laughed. "You know, with the lights, and the sword, and your wings! They were so beautiful!" His gaze unconsciously flicked to Yami's back, as if hoping they might still be there.

"I didn't do it alone. I was almost gone by the time your light found me." Yami murmured, gazing at Yugi with admiration. "I felt your spirit in the arrow, as well as many of our friends... How did _you_ do that?"

"I'm not sure." Yugi admitted quietly. "When I found you, you were so weak I knew I would never be able to save you alone. So I called on the strength of our friends, and together, with their light, we were able to cut through the shadows and reach you. Even Kaiba helped, if you can believe it." He looked in awe at his friend. "Once our light reached you, I think you pretty well took matters into your own hands. That was amazing."

They both stared at each other for a long while, marveling at the strengths they didn't know they possessed, strength that the other had found within them. Without a word they reached out and embraced one another, letting tears flow freely.

"You saved my life, Yugi." Yami said tenderly, his voice thick with emotion, resting his head on Yugi's neck. "Thank-you."

"Of course, Yami." Yugi whispered gently, feeling Yami's heart, his living, beating heart, thrum next to his own. "You would have done no less for me."

The wind swirled around them gently, giving a sense of solitude and peace. The night air was chill, but neither of them noticed, for their hearts were burning with enough warmth to light a million fires. They sat with their arms wrapped around each other contentedly, as the eastern sky brightened. From black to grey, grey to pink, pink to red, and red to glorious, beautiful gold. As the sun's warmth touched them they smiled, both completely at peace, silently agreeing that there was no where else that they would rather be.

They hugged each other close, basking in the light of a dawn they thought they would never see.

The End


End file.
